Through anothers eyes
by Seventh Snake
Summary: Riddick sets off to go to the Underverse like all good Lord Marshel's should. That doesn't mean he gets anywhere near there though.


Ok so here's the deal. I own nothing but what is in my room (and even half of that stuff is my roommates), and I go to one of those old style schools whereguys and girls are only allowed in each others rooms at appointed times. So I don't think that there is any way I could own Riddick or any part of TCOR stuff, unless that universe is under my bed (it is kind creepy under there) but I don't think it is so, I'll just stick to owning dying chia-pets and way to much junk. (I would like to think I though up the other characters and there situations but if I didn't and some one else has read a story like this please tell me I don't want to infringe on others creativity. Thanks) P.S. I'm not makeing any money anywhere right now.

Through another's eyes

Bringing the Lord down

Stupid Necro's had just accepted him as their Lord Marshal they didn't even make him convert before they sent him on the trip to the Underverse. They thought he was going there to get the powers of their leader, he was only going for Kyra, and maybe even Imam if he had been wrong and everyone really went to the same place.

Heh, that would be funny, Imam realizing that all his 'Holiness' had been a waste of time. However, he doesn't really think that Imam will end up in the same place as these fuckers. After they set off he ordered them not to disturb him until they got to the place he had to go on from alone.

That will make this even easier. Richard let his emotions rule his decisions, and I am so glad that he did it will make my job so much easier.

* * *

_He was chasing after the Necro's they had Kyra he couldn't let they take her "Kyra I'm coming, hang on, I can't lose you to, your all I have." Then he couldn't follow her anymore he was restrained. What the hell had happened? The monsters they tormented him saying how good Jack had tasted he went for his shiv but couldn't move. Johns laughing, "What's wrong Riddick can't move can't save your precious heart?" Laughter Johns laughter filling his mind but he couldn't fight he couldn't move. He had never been so weak, "It's ok Baby everything will be all right." Who? Mother? He didn't have a mother he didn't have anyone he was Richard B. Riddick everything he touched died. Even his planet died when he touched it. The voice so soothing, so familiar, so full of … love. No, no that can't be it no one had ever loved him. Except Kyra and he had let her die. Who had taken her where had she gone "Kyra, Kyra" "Riddick help me, they have me." "Who, who has you." "It's to late Riddick." "No, no I won't let you go. No, Kyra, Kyra, Kyra."_

Riddick awoke from the nightmare more exhausted then before it had begun.

"Stupid fucking dreams." Riddick lay there for a while before deciding there was nothing to do but try to sleep again. He turned to lie on his side to sleep again before he realized that he was restrained to his bed. 'What the fuck how the hell had this happened without my noticing.' Only a minor inconvenience anyway, no one had ever made restraints that could hold him yet, all it would take was a little time to figure out how they worked and then he would repay whoever did this to him.

An Hour Later

"What the hell" these stupid restraints didn't seem to have any locking mechanism that he could find.

Just as he was going to see if he could pull them apart when the door to his room opened and a woman entered. She was bigger woman, 'bigger than Kyra', but if anyone too that to mean she was weak or slow that man would be soon sorry. She seems all muscle and she walked as one who knew both discipline and a good fight. She even smelled of strength, as if fear was not an emotion that had ever lived within her body, while at the same time there was something else there. What was that smell?

"You might as well give up on those restraints they were made especially for you." She said walking into the room and stand directly at the foot of his bed.

"Darling I never came across a restraint I couldn't get out of before."

"You've also never been restrained by something made by a Furyan for a Furyan before have you, _Darling_."

She had on a smug smile that he would make her regret later.

"If you're a Merc you're a little late all prices are off my head now." If she were a Merc she was a stupid one no one would pay a price on his head now that he was the leader of the fiercest fighting force around

"That was just insulting Dick, I know I probably smell from killing all those filthy necromongers but I don't think I smell that bad."

He had to chuckle at that she was good at putting her prisoners at ease but that still didn't tell him what she wanted.

"Glad to hear you're not too upset about the drugging and restraints." Smiling this woman smiles to much. Well maybe he could play friends and convince her to trust him and use it to his advantage.

"I was wondering how this happened without my noticing." He smiled right back at her.

"What kind of drugs did you use, nothings ever been able to knock me out before?"

"Special Furyan drugs, there much better than the human ones." A hint of humour still in her voice.

"You seem to know a lot about Furyan things." How did she know so much? Wasn't he the last?

"Well being one and growing up in a community of them it makes it kind of easy." She replies moving from the foot of the bed to be standing on his left.

"What? I was…"

"Under the impression that you were the last, yes. That is one of the reasons I was sent to get you." She said interrupting him and watching him closely to see if he would give his emotions away on his face. Of course, he was too practiced for that except for a moment of confusion even then it would have been hard to see if she hadn't known what to look for.

"Who sent you after me?" anger being heard in his voice "You know what; I've had enough of your questions." She quipped back.

Under normal circumstances, he would have mentioned something about her being PMSing, but he couldn't smell that on her. He couldn't smell anything on her properly, she sounded angry but she didn't smell it. Could Furyans mask there scents? If they could, he had just lost something he had always used against his enemies.

"This is how it's going to go on from now on alright, I'm going to talk and you will only respond to the questions I ask." He could play this game if he had to; right now, he was willing to see where it would go.

"Alright." was the only answer he ventured

"Good now I was sent to find out what the hell you think you are doing."

"Well I was on my way to the Underverse like all good Lord Marshal's d, but I seem to have been captured…" She slapped him she had the audacity to slap him, Richard B. Riddick; she was going to pay for that.

"That is exactly the problem Dicky you were not sent to lead the Necro-scum you were supposed to get our revenge for those killed on the day of destruction thirty years ago." Was she trying to get him angry? Cause if she was all she had to do was continue doing what she was doing.

"No one sent me anywhere; I went after him for Kyra and only Kyra." This came out as a growl.

Bitch, she slapped him, when he got out of the restraints she was going to pay dearly.

"I didn't ask you a question Dicky, so don't answer like I did. And just because you don't remember them giving you the order to kill the Lord Marshal, doesn't mean nit didn't happen." She walked to the door and just as she left said, "You don't remember a lot of things my old friend." almost whispering the last three words.

The door shut behind her leaving Riddick more confused than when he had awoken. Now with more on his mind than just the fact that he was restrained.


End file.
